


Mafia au for @angels-prada (Or the 3 times Harry saved Draco and the 1 time Draco saved Harry)

by scarheadedferret



Series: While I'm At Camp Masterlist [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Attempted Kidnapping, Enemies to Lovers, Kidnapping, M/M, Mafia AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 21:08:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15203501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarheadedferret/pseuds/scarheadedferret
Summary: harry is draco's body guard, draco being the son of the head of the mafia, thank you for the prompt @angles-prada <3<3(All rights go to J.K Rowling and the Harry Potter people)





	Mafia au for @angels-prada (Or the 3 times Harry saved Draco and the 1 time Draco saved Harry)

Harry had always known that this client would be more targeted than his previous ones. Not only the son of the head of London’s mafia, but also extremely obnoxious, witty, and utterly gorgeous, Malfoy would be a handful. Harry eyed him carefully as a, large man placed his hand on the small of Draco’s back, causing the blond to laugh as he whispered in his ear.

 

Apparently that was not the reaction the man was hoping for, as he visibly gripped Draco tighter and placed his other hand on Draco’s wrist. Harry was over in an instant, throwing the man off of Draco and making sure he stayed back before turning back and dragging Draco out of the bar.

 

“What the hell were you thinking?” Harry scolded him, inspecting the part of his knuckles where the skin had broke from punching the stranger.

 

“What, so I can’t do anything now, _Potter?_ ” Draco droned, glaring at him.

 

“That’s not what I said, you can’t just be recklessly flirting with every guy you see. You’ll get hurt, _Malfoy,_ ” Harry bit back.

 

“That’s why I have you around, I thought” Draco cocked his head and laughed as Harry glared at him. “Just take me home now, Potter,”

 

***

 

Draco smiled and nodded along as he allowed the woman to buy him another drink. She was rather ugly, and a bit too old for his taste. But, she had relations with high positions of government, and father would be pleased if Draco managed to win her over.

 

She placed a hand on his arm as they engaged in some sort of small talk that Draco couldn’t be bothered to really think about, and were just about to leave when a scream let out.

 

The whole room was immersed in a tumult as people scurried about. And it was when a gunshot was heard that everyone became even more frantic. The lights went out and Draco started when he felt someone grab him. He managed to push them off for a moment before he felt a prick on the back of his neck, and the already dark room faded from his sight.

 

***

 

 _Shit_ , _fuck-_ if anything happened to Draco then Harry would probably be killed as punishment. Harry searched frantically around the dark room, praying to find him. A couple of seconds later, the lights returned, and Harry caught sight of two larger figures carrying a smaller one between them. He recognized Draco’s deep green suit and chased after them.

 

He pushed through the crowd, and ran as fast as he could to reach them, and once he did he kicked the closest one in the back, startling both of the captors. He punched the other one and dodged the kick that the first one sent him. He did however, cause them to drop Draco, and he soon scooped the man into his arms before running off.

 

He didn’t stop until they reached the car that was waiting to pick them up after the event. He pushed Draco into the car and followed after him, telling the driver to take a different route home as to not be followed. Draco was still unconscious, and Harry spotted a pin prick on the back of his neck, by the looks of it they had only drugged him with a tranquilizer.

 

Draco shifted slightly in his arms, and Harry realized that his kidnappers had intended for him to wake up soon after they took him.

 

The thought of Draco waking up in the back of some car with a bunch of strangers, most likely going to be beaten and tortured for a ransom, frightened Harry, and he held Draco a bit closer against his chest. Draco shifted again and murmured something, before curling his hand into Harry’s shirt.

 

“You’re alright, shh- it’s ok,” Harry whispered, and he felt Draco relax into him a bit more.

 

“Harry?” Draco tilted his head back, and due to his state it simply flopped back rather awkwardly. His eyes were half lidded as he stared up at Harry, before he began to succumb to sleep once more.

 

“Yeah, it’s just me Draco, just me,” Draco’s eyes opened a bit more as he looked right into Harry’s face. He let his head fall forward a bit and sloppily placed his lips on the side of Harry’s face in a sluggish kiss. Harry blushed and pushed Draco back gently.

 

“Thanks,” Draco slurred. Harry bit back a laugh at how Draco fell back into his chest, sighing sleepily. Harry hoped that Draco wouldn’t remember this the next morning.

 

“Harry,” Draco whispered, before resting his head over Harry’s heartbeat and finally falling asleep. Harry’s eyes widened, and he slowly raised an arm to place on Draco’s back, to prevent him from falling.

 

The car reached Draco’s apartment and Harry lifted the man into his arms before stepping out. He carried Draco up to the elevator, nodding at the guards Lucius had stationed there, disguised as concierges and front desk clerks. When they reached the apartment, Harry removed Draco’s dark green sports jacket, before placing him on the bed. He phoned one of the doctors listed in case of emergency, by Narcissa most likely, and they were over in an instant.

 

Draco was checked, and the tranquilizer was indeed only to make him sleep, so luckily little harm was done to Draco. The medic left and Harry sat on the bed, looking at Draco’s sleeping form for a moment before he stood.

 

By now Harry would return typically his own room two doors down, but chose to sleep on the couch in Draco’s room instead.

 

***

Draco’s head felt rather fuzzy as he awoke. Light streamed in through his curtains, and Draco grimaced as he realized he was still in last night's clothes. His throat felt dry and his head was still spinning as he sat up. He spotted a glass of water on the nightstand along with a benadryl and gratefully swallowed the pill before chugging the water down. Memories of the night before flooded back to him, and he remembered the old politician, the darkness, and Harry. Draco clenched his fists when he remembered how he had kissed his cheek and passed out on top of him.

 

He moved out of the bed and stood, and was surprised to see Harry on his couch, tapping something on his phone. He cleared his throat and Harry looked up.

 

“Good, you’re awake,”

 

“Why are you here, Potter?” Draco crossed his arms, Harry had never stayed the night before.

 

“You were kidnapped last night, I got you back and you were only drugged with a tranquilizer, so no damage done. But-“ Harry sighed and scratched the back of his neck awkwardly.

 

“But what, Potter?”

 

“I wanted to make sure you were ok throughout the night, they could’ve hurt you really bad,” Draco’s mouth formed an “oh” shape and he nodded slowly.

 

“Thank you, Harry,” Draco told him, smirking at Harry’s shock of Draco using his first name. “I owe you,” Draco actually didn’t owe Harry anything, except money, but it was fun to see the blush that formed on the man’s face.

 

***

 

Draco shamelessly clutched Harry tightly, sobbing into his arms as Harry held him close. He could only remember several things from the past couple of hours but it still shook him to his core.

 

The sharp blade pressed to his throat, the pungent smell of blood in the warehouse, Harry’s screams mixing with his own as he fought off the three armed men, the same men who had already tried to kidnap him a couple of days before.

 

They were now sat together in a back alley nearby, while other mob guards fought off the rest of the captors. Harry began to lightly dab at a cut on Draco’s forehead, and subconsciously wiped a tear from the blond’s eye. Draco sniffed and looked at him brokenly.

 

Before Harry knew what was happening, Draco was surging forward, and pressing his lips against Harry’s own. Harry’s eyes widened in shock and he pushed Draco off of him gently. He ignored the clench in his gut as Draco’s face crumpled even more.

 

“You’re in shock, you’re not in the right mindset,” Harry whispered softly, he finished cleaning the cut and pulled Draco into his arms.

 

“Sorry- ‘m sorry,” Draco murmured into his neck.

 

“Nothing to be sorry for,” Harry whispered back.

 

***

 

“You could have easily died, Draco! And _he_ _let_ them take you away!”

 

“It wasn’t his fault! He didn’t _let_ them take me, he chased them and saved me!”

 

“We had to call half of our guards to save you, _both_ of you. His life is not as valuable as yours, Draco, this cannot happen again,” Lucius snarled down at his son, Draco glared back.

 

“No, he’ll be killed if you let him go. Father-” Draco sighed, he clenched his jaw as he faced his father, “Father, I love him,” Lucius looked at him, shock and horror covering his features.

 

“No you don’t, whatever kind of silly idolatry you-”

  
“Lucius,” Narcissa came forward and placed a hand on her husband’s arm. She whispered something in Lucius’ ear and Lucius clenched his jaw, but his face softened.

 

“If this happens again, he’s gone, Draco. Do you understand?” Draco nodded and turned on his heel, quickly leaving his Father’s apartment.

 

Harry was waiting for him in the hallway, arms crossed as he leant against the wall. He started when he saw Draco, and gave him a confused look as Draco marched right up to him. Draco tugged on Harry’s jacket, pulling him forward, before kissing him. Harry’s eyes widened, but he soon melted into the kiss, arms coming up to hold Draco’s waist. Draco pulled back and laughed a bit breathlessly.

 

“I’m in the right mindset now, Potter,” He whispered. Harry gaped at him, before smiling in slight disbelief, tugging Draco back in for another kiss.


End file.
